Flower Crowns
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Lon'qu didn't particularly dislike all women... There was one that he liked being around. —Lon'quLissa


He disliked women.

Just being around them made Lon'qu unconformable. He would get this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, his palms would sweat, and he would be as mute as a rock. He'd always be on extra-high alert when around those feminine creatures called women. Even if he had to work with them within the battlefield, he'd help, oh he'd assist any of them.

But from a distance, of course.

They haunted him. They always got him so nervous; anxious to the bone. He could barely even look at Robin in the eye while she explained the plans for the next battle! It was so bad at times that he had to excuse himself and had to let Gaius tell him afterwards what the quirky tactician had to offer.

But he didn't dislike every woman who walked the earth.

When Chrom assigned him to protect _her_, it all changed.

The prince of the Halidom of Ylisse had made it very clear to Lon'qu what his task was. Apparently, her younger sister was being targeted by some assassins and Lon'qu was in charge of keeping an eye on her so that she didn't get killed. He at first, grew nervous. He was supposed to protect a _girl_, out of all things to protect. The male remembered how he was handed over to assist Chrom and his shepherds by Basilio, and that he was to listen to any orders that were given to him. Of course, he couldn't bluntly say no, but he found it difficult to accept the task that the prince had given him.

And here he was, keeping his distance from the blonde pigtailed girl who was frolicking through the fields nearby. His eyes boringly watched her movements, sighing loudly. "Hn..." He had been keeping an eye onto the girl for a few weeks now, and was growing accustomed to her presence. Her name was Lissa, as he remembered clearly the day she introduced herself with the brightest smile he had ever seen on such a creature. The swordsman remembered how she embraced him out of nowhere, and he immediately grabbed her and tossed her onto the ground in a rude manner, almost pulling out his sword to her throat. He could've almost killed her if it wasn't for Frederick stopping him in time when he heard Lissa scream.

Lon'qu frowned a bit at the memory of their first meeting. After that ordeal, when she approached him again, he explained of his dislike for women, and had politely asked to keep her distance from him—apology and all.

He flinched in surprise, almost sheathing out his sword upon hearing footsteps, but relaxed when he noticed Lissa approaching. Here came the familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach. He clenched and unclenched his fists as she skipped her way towards him. Oh, Gods, what was she gonna do—

"Lon'qu!" she sang, stopping a few feet away from him. As promised, she kept her distance and respected his wish for her to do so. She held up a flower crown on her palms, giggling in her stance. "I made this for ya!"

He blinked at the pile of flowers on her hands, and stopped to think for a bit. Apart from being royalty, why would people want to target Lissa to kill her? She was nothing but a sweet, nice... beautiful woman...

He shook his head form his thoughts. "Hm."

She stepped closer, and he stepped back. Lissa frowned. "Hey...!"

"Stay back," he warned in disapproval. His eyes gave off a glare that told her so.

"I'm not going to touch you..." the blonde trailed off. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened the first time they had met, with a sword to her neck again.

The swordsman exhaled with disapprobation, running a large hand through his messy brown hair. "No, Lissa."

Rolling her eyes, she stepped closer, holding out the flowers. "Just lean your head forward for a sec."

Lon'qu continued to walk backwards, but grunted when his back met rough bark. "Dammit, you woman!"

She started to giggle, eyes brightening. "Tilt your head forward, I swears I won't touch ya!"

Her giggle somehow made him relax. "... Tch..." Muttering to himself about women like Lissa being stupid, he did as told, and dipped his head down towards the blonde cleric. How ironic, him bowing down to a figure of royalty. He stood like that for a few moments, but felt something wrong. He peered up, only to see Lissa blinking at him with wide golden eyes. "What."

"Well, well, Sir Lon'qu, I here by crown you as Prince of this here garden!" Lissa chirped, placing the flower crown over his head. She stepped back, a wide smile gracing her lips in approval.

"..." Unknowingly, a hint of a smile was crossing his usual nonchalant face. Lon'qu let go of his sword handle, and walked towards the giggling girl. He hesitated, but pushed that aside when he plucked one of the flowers off the crown and tuck it behind her ear. "Princess of the garden," he simply remarked, the corner of his lips twitching up. He failed to realize the light blush that dusted his cheeks, but noticed hers flush at his gesture. "Hm."

Lissa was a flustered mess. She never thought Lon'qu would ever be able to do those kinds of things. It was rather cute and sweet... Her lips also curled back up as she giggled to herself.

The male started to walk towards camp. "C'mon, _Princess_, it's getting late."

Lissa waltzed her way over next to him, closer than ever. His fear of women was slowly breaking with her.

Lon'qu wasn't afraid of Lissa. In fact, he loved being around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: first time writing FEA/FE13 **

**these two are killing me slowly help and theyre probs ooc gomen  
><strong>


End file.
